La escultura
by Dr. Innocetchild
Summary: Sendoh es un joven artista que con sus curiosas manos moldea su propia historia y sufrimiento(SenKosh)


****

**La escultura**

**by: Dr. Innocentchild.**

****

Porque tuvo que sucederme esto a mi?

- Hijo, lamento no haberte dicho esto con anterioridad, pero me casado otra vez.

- Que?

- Bueno, que opinas?

Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo

- No, esto no esta funcionando

- Haciendo esas figurillas otra vez?

- Es solo un proyecto... pero no llego a ninguna parte con esto.

- Lo harás bien, Oh cierto¡ vine a decirte que tus nuevos madre y hermano vendrán a vivir con nosotros muy pronto.

Solo necesitaba un poco de privacidad.

- Hola¡

- Argggh¡ Papá, por favor¡¡

- Uh, perdon... ejem, recuerda que...

- Si, si... mi madrastra y hermanastro vendrán mañana.

- Correcto, mira, se que ha sido una semana muy difícil para ti con todo esta cosa de la artesania y las esculturas y blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,...

Mi papá simplemente no lo entendía, todo eso de las esculturas era mi vida, mis emociones y la manera en como expresaba lo que soy... Solo necesitaba algo de espacio.

- Es un placer el conocerla querida madrastra.

- Oh por favor, no seas tan formal, llámame mam

- Hai... mam

- sonrisa

Ella realmente tiene una hermosa sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que tenia mi verdadera madre, mi padre alguna vez me dijo que yo solía tenerla también, pero no es esos días en que necesitaba crear algo nuevo... cuado solo necesitaba algo de inspiración.

- Akira querido, deja que te presente a tu nuevo hermano menor, su nombre es Hiroaki.

- Es un placer conocerte Onii-san.

Una inspiración... enfrente de mi, la mas magnifica criatura que Dios pudo crear, mi hermanastro Hiroaki Koshino, no solo un chico, el era un monumento, mi inspiración. Lo que necesitaba era a el...

- Quítame las manos de encima¡

- No estaba haciendo nada malo.

- Eso es lo que tu dices... que pasaría si nuestros padres te vieran no solo tocándome, observándome de la manera en que lo haces.

- Tu no lo entiendes.

- Entender qué?

- Ven...

Lo tome del brazo y corrí con el rápidamente al ático.

- No entiendes cuando alguien te dice que NO?

- Quiero que lo entiendes, mira, este es el lugar donde realizo mi trabajo.

- Pervertido – el realmente esta enojado conmigo

- Solo toma un buen vistazo.

La forma en que se alejaba de mi en casa momento en que nos veíamos me estaba empezando a disgustar mucho, aun cuando el estaba en lo cierto al decir que lo que yo hacia era excesivo. Fue entonces cuando pude visualizar a Hiroaki acercándose hacia mi... aun un poco disgustado.

- Aun así...

- ...

- Debiste preguntarme antes.

- Se que nunca hubieses aceptado.

- Por qué no?, es mejor que ser manoseado constantemente por ti únicamente para saber como moldear eso.

Ya lo había dicho antes, el realmente era mi inspiración, desde ese día empezamos a moldear juntos la escultura, y para mi gran suerte cada día nos volvíamos más y más cercanos llegando al momento en que pareciera que podríamos fusionarnos tal y como la masilla que utilizábamos... Nos habíamos pasado de la línea.

- Esto se acabo, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme otra vez, no quiero que te acerques a mi, esto esta fuera de control.

- Eso es lo que tu crees?

- Eso es lo que yo se.

- Podríamos terminar con la escultura?

- No quiero ni siquiera acordarme de eso... esa escultura podrá parecerse a mi, pero solo expresa su libidinoso deseo.

- No hay nada de libidinoso en mis actos en el arte que creo.

- NADA?, entonces puedes negar la manera en que me miras, puedes negar las tantas veces que la masilla y tus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo, puedes niega sob, sob ... niégame que no hemos traicionado a nuestros padres... sob No tengo idea de que es lo que piensas, pero yo ya he tomado mi decisión.

- Hiroaki.

No paso ni un par de días antes de que el se marchara de casa, mamá y papá encontraron un lugar para ellos dos solos, siendo yo un adulto no tuvieron muchos problemas para dejarme solo, bueno no estaba tan solo tenia mi pasión por el arte... y esa escultura.

- Todavía me tienes a mi.

- Solo eres una escultura.

- Una escultura?, no lo soy

- Que otra cosa podrías ser?, debes ser una broma, un juego de mi mente que esta tomando ventaja de mi soledad.

- Yo soy aquello que tu deseaste alguna vez, lo que tu deseas aun ahora.

- Lo que yo quiero es a Hiroaki.

- El es tu HERMANASTRO.

- Si estar con el es un pecado, entonces pagare el precio que este dictado, pero primero deben dejar que vuelva a mi.

- El no esta aquí y no va ha volver.

- ...

- Pero yo estoy aquí, joven Sendoh estoy esperando, pídame que me quede a su lado para jamás marcharme, me siento tan solo aquí sin usted, estoy vivo y necesito sentirme así, hazme sentirlo...

- Ven aquí.

No hay palabras para describirlo, una escultura que había tomado vida se movía lentamente hacia mi. Era tan parecido a el, era la duplica exacta de Hiroaki, lo abracé, era tan maravilloso, podía sentir su piel, su cabello, sus movimientos al respirar, pero no era Hiroaki, mi hermanastro jamás hubiera esperado y cumplido ordenes mías, el tomaba sus propias decisiones y me lo había probado al marcharse de casa.

- Sucede algo malo?

El no era Hiroaki, su cara y cuerpo eran iguales, pero aun así no podía ser el. Me aparte de el.

- No te vayas – me abrazo – no lo entiendes.

- Entender que? – qué otra cosa podría yo pensar, lo único que quería era ver al verdadero Hiroaki.

- Yo soy la pieza maestra finalizada, yo soy lo que has creado, usaste su cuerpo es cierto, pero yo soy la creación, yo fui hecho con el mismo material y las manos que lo tocaron, yo fui moldeado con esa pasión, yo soy esa pasión...

Llego tanto dolor a mi, era cierto, todo era cierto, yo utilice a mi hermano, nunca le mostré realmente cuanto lo amaba, - "esa escultura podrá parecerse a mi, pero solo expresa tu libidinoso deseo" – Hiroaki te amo, esa es la verdad, la razón por la cual traicione a nuestros padres. Me enfurecí, ver el error que había cometido me enfureció, y que fue lo que hice... desquitar mi ira, arroje violentamente a la escultura viviente por las escaleras que bajan del ático, y como todo aquello que tiene vida; murió.

Han pasado varios meses desde entonces, todo me parece aun más triste, mi padre esta muerto ahora, murió en un accidente automovilístico justo cuando mamá y el se dirigían a visitarme, mi madrastra no resulto tan herida y doy gracias por eso, ella es una maravillosa y comprensiva persona, en otras palabras le he confesado todo, ella me ha perdonado y esta dispuesta a apoyarnos a Hiroaki y a mi, eso si su hijo decide aceptarme, eso será muy difícil de lograr ya que el me ha estado evadiendo todo el tiempo, y a tengo este otro problema... No tengo idea de porque demonios estoy en el ático tratando de reconstruir esta escultura.

- Yo soy lo que necesitas.

Owari.


End file.
